


Reminiscence

by CruxBatface



Category: Caspopvania, Castlevania, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alucard - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Shera - Freeform, Short One Shot, alucadora, caspop, caspopvania - Freeform, spop, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruxBatface/pseuds/CruxBatface
Summary: I am mostly posting this here because it's too long for a Twitter post, and I don't feel like making a thread. Note that this is a companion text to this drawing: https://twitter.com/CruxBatface/status/1349849174104289281?s=20BUT CRUX, IS THIS CANON? ARE YOU SPOILING US ABOUT CASPOPVANIA'S FUTURE?Listen! I don't even know myself! Maybe it is! Maybe it isn't! We'll see what 2021 brings me :') Enjoy!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 369





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I am mostly posting this here because it's too long for a Twitter post, and I don't feel like making a thread. Note that this is a companion text to this drawing: https://twitter.com/CruxBatface/status/1349849174104289281?s=20
> 
> BUT CRUX, IS THIS CANON? ARE YOU SPOILING US ABOUT CASPOPVANIA'S FUTURE?
> 
> Listen! I don't even know myself! Maybe it is! Maybe it isn't! We'll see what 2021 brings me :') Enjoy!

"M'am! You saved me!" The child's eyes were sparkling with admiration, a soft gasp escaping them. "Ah, but, these scars...I know who you are! You are the huntress!"  
  
The werekit bounced excitedly as the woman sheathed her sword. Her traits were dark, melancholic, like they had been contorted by deep sadness for so long, it had permanently carved this expression into her thin, sickly face.  
  
"What is your name, little one." She let out calmly, which was kind of unsettling, considering she had just slain a beast twice her size.  
  
"I don't really have one!" The child answered. "Orphans don't have names." The woman's gaze on them didn't budge; one glowing golden eye piercing through their soul, while the other, heavily scarred and veiled with white, was obviously of no use to the huntress. "Hm, but people around here call me Finn." They kicked the ground shyly.  
  
Their savior scoffed ever so lightly.  
  
"So you do have one." The orphan blushed, visibly embarrassed. "Be more careful. When darkness settles, you must seek shelter. You may not be so lucky next time." She held the child's gaze intensely. There was something strange about her. Like she couldn't take her eyes off that kid. It seemed like she wanted to leave, but something made her hesitate. After a long moment, she finally detached her eyes from the kit and turned around to leave.  
  
"Ah m'am, please!" Finn yelped, closing the distance between them some. "Before you go, why did you help me? No one cares about street orphans! Most people are glad the beasts feast on us instead of them. I can't even pay you for saving me!"  
  
She paused.  
  
"I require no payment from you. I was not going to walk past and allow a beast to tear a child to shreds. Plus..." Another silence, this time, much longer. More hesitation. The atmosphere was heavy. Like whatever burden this woman carried came crashing down Finn's shoulders. It was palpable, and the kit almost regretted asking. They were about to speak up, when the huntress' calm, deep voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"You remind me of someone I could not save."

  
  
Finn tilted their head with great curiosity. The huntress' back was turned, but the deep sadness inhabiting her tone could not be mistaken.  
  
"Come with me, little one." She soon added, like she hoped it'd sweep her previous statement under the rug. "Let's get you a meal, and a warm bed." The werekit's eyes grew so large, there was no mistaking their feline inheritance.  
  
"Really!?" Finn shouted, slapping both of their hands over their mouth as if they had not expected to be so loud in the middle of the night. The woman twisted her neck to look over her shoulder, but said nothing. The child ran up to her side, their first reaction was to grab the woman's hand eagerly, as if this would prevent her from changing her mind and running off. She seemed a bit shocked, like she was not used to someone touching her. But she did not pull away, and allowed the child to hold onto her hand as they departed.  
  
"And what is YOUR name, Ms Huntress?" Finn asked lightheartedly. Their strut was joyous, despite having some trouble keeping up with their new guardian's pace.  
  
"Adora." She simply replied, as they sunk into the night.


End file.
